


The Phone Call

by JacoMoss81



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien and Marinette come to Brighton, Chapter 2 is just Adrienette getting from Dover to Brighton by Buses, F/M, Major Character Injury, Written before Season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-11 04:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20540423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacoMoss81/pseuds/JacoMoss81
Summary: Marinette has gone missing and everyone is worried especially Adrien who has started to get feelings for Marinette. But when he gets a phone call, it will take him on a journey that will lead him to his own Mother.





	1. Prologue

It's been 1 day since Marinette was reported missing by her parents and everyone was worried from her best friend Alya who spend non stop looking for her to Adrien Agreste the boy she had a crush on and poor Adrien he didn't know what to do. 

Yesterday he came to the conclusion that he was in love with Marinette Dupain-Cheng and who could blame him when Marinette was one of the most popular girls in his class who was kind, sweet, funny, treated him like a normal teenager not a famous rich model. At first his feelings were towards Ladybug but he knew deep down that Ladybug did not have feelings for him plus he was spending a lot more time with Marinette then normal, he was loving it being around Marinette and he was planning on asking her out to go to the movies with him when he arrived at school he found out that Marinette had gone missing and he felt his world coming down. 

It was the end of school but there had been no lessons due to everyone looking for Marinette, (except Chloe who was in America with her Dad) they looked and looked everywhere for Marinette but nothing, everyone was getting worried but Adrien knew that he could not give up until she is found.

It was 8:30pm and Adrien was in his bedroom just laying on his bed, he had tears rolling down his face, Plagg came up to him and gave him a hug "It's going to be ok kid, we will find her I promise" "Thanks Plagg" Adrien handed a piece of Camembert to Plagg who ate it in one go. Just then his phone went off he looked at it and saw an unknown number it press call and put the phone to his ear

"Hello?"

On the other end was a female voice that was using a voice control so no one could work out who she was

"If you want to know everything that is going on with Marinette then do everything I say"

"Who the hell are You?" Adrien said as he got off his bed 

"Go to the park with the bench and below it you will find an envelope and yes I know you're Cat Noir" 

***Time Skip-Park***

Adrien walked to the bench sat down put his hand under the bench and pulled out the envelope he open it and saw 500 pounds of British money, a key, and a train ticket for Eurostar to Dover. He then looked at the ticket and saw that the train will leave in 45 minutes Adrien put the envelope inside his shirt found a safe place to transformed and became Cat Noir, he went to the train station change back into Adrien and went to his seat which was in First Class, he sat down by a table and the train started to leave the station. 

Adrien was staring out of the window when in front of him the seat was taken by a teenage girl, Adrien looked at the girl and grasp "Marinette?".


	2. Train to Dover and Bus to Brighton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Traveling on a Train and 4 Buses

Adrien could not believe that Marinette was right in front of him "Marinette" he said as he got up walked to Marinette and gave her a huge hug. Marinette hugged back and notice that Adrien was crying she sat down and told Adrien to sit next to her "Adrien what's wrong?" "Where were you? everyone was worried, I was worried... I can't lose you lose you mean the world to me" by this time Adrien was now in full crying mode. 

"I had no choice, I got a phone call telling me to come here" 

"Me too"

Adrien sat back down in his seat with Marinette on the other side of the table "You know I was planning on asking you to the movies" Adrien said as he touched Marinette's hand. Marinette eyes shot up, did her crush Adrien Agreste just said that he was going to ask her out? "Really?" "Well, yes" Adrien said with his hands behind his head "I really like you Marinette". Marinette then moved her face to Adrien's and kiss him on the lips. 

"So Adrien what are we going to do?" "Well first of all we need to know who was on the other line of the call and how she knew that I'm Cat Noir"

"Your Cat Noir, the whole time it was you, if I knew then I would be dating you right away"

Adrien looked at Marinette confused "Care to explain Princess?" 

"I'm Ladybug" 

Adrien face became a huge smile, then Tikki and Plagg came out of Marinette bag,Adrien's shirt 

By the time they arrived at Dover it was almost Midnight, Marinette heard her phone go off 

"Go to the bin in the girls toilets theres another envelope" 

Marinette goes in and gets the envelope and comes out then she and Adrien look and see booking pass for a Hotel, they go to the hotel, book their selfs in and sleep together as it's a single bed 

***Next Morning***

After having their breakfast Marinette was looking at the piece of paper that came with the envelope it was a list of Bus Routes that Marinette and Adrien needed to get a Stagecoach Route 100 to Hastings then change to a Stagecoach Route 99 to Eastbourne then change to a Brighton and Hove Buses Route 12X to Brighton. 

Marinette and Adrien went on the 100 Bus to Hastings it left Dover at 8:35am and arriving at Hastings at 11:27am, they got off at the Train Station and waited for the 99 to show up and 2 minutes later it came and at 12:45pm they arrived at Eastbourne Pier but just as their bus pulled into the Bus Stop the 12X left, Adrien went to the timetable and saw that the next one will be here in 20 minutes.

Marinette then also had a look at the timetable "Why don't we just walk to the Arndale Centre? as there seems to be 12A which also go to Brighton as well"

"It could work but the 12A goes via Chyngton and Paradise Park, while the 12X is Limited Stop meaning that it will get us to Brighton much quicker" 

"Adrien look" Marinette pointed to the Green and Blue bus arriving at the stop saying 12X Brighton Churchill Square, Limited Stop "So much for 20 minutes" said Adrien 

"To Churchill Square Please two teens" the bus driver printed out two tickets "Quick question was the other 12X on time has we just arrived when it left?"

"That 12X was 20 minutes late due to Roadworks in Brighton plus coming here I was in front of two 12A and one which 40 minutes late and 5 minutes behind there was another 12A so all buses are running late", "Ok thanks".

The Bus journey to Brighton took around 25 minutes then normal because of the high volume of traffic, luckily it was not to busy as there was 4 other 12's in front of them which had volume of passengers. 

They had just pass Rottingdean when Adrien got a phone call from the mysterious women "When you get to Churchill Square get on the 18 to St Lukes Terrace"

They arrived at Churchill Square and rush to one of the Bus stops and saw an 18 just about to leave it was a Single decker and look at all but a few seats were taken, 1 minute later another 18 came that was empty and got on that and they even pass the other 18 but there bus stayed empty for the whole route while the other one got packed full. 

They got off their stops they were in front of a house it opened and a women came out "Adrien" Adrien could not believe what he was seeing the one person he through he would never see again "Mum"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so as you could tell by reading this chapter, there was a lot of Bus Routes as I am a Bus Enthusiast, I have been a fan of Buses since I could walk and talk. I go to Bus Rallies and take Bus Photos with 16,776 photos taken since September 2nd 2019. 
> 
> Since Publishing this story in late 2017 you can't get a direct bus from Dover to Hastings, you now get a 102 from Dover to Rye then connect with a 100 or 101 to Hastings.   
Also The Arndale Centre is now The Beacon also if Coaster12 Buses are running late then they would terminated and restart from Town Centre. 
> 
> Next Chapter: Adrien learns what happen to his Mum.


	3. Emilie Agreste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out why Emilie left Paris

Adrien just looked right at his mother who was right in from go him, he run up and gave a huge hug with tears going down his face his mother wipe the tears from his eyes and notices Marinette behind him. 

"Hello I'm Emilie" Emilie said as she shake Marinette's hand "Marinette and it's very nice to meet you" 

Living Room

Adrien and Marinette were sitting down on the sofa while Emilie was sitting in the armchair "You have questions", "YES" yelled Adrien "Why did you leave us Mom? It's been so hard because I have no one to talk to about losing you"

"I had no choice...... You see before I met Gabriel I had a Miraculous" Adrienette eyes shot up "You're a Miraculous holder?" Emilie hold up her Miraculous which is a brooch which looks like a peacock with the shape of a peacock's body and head at the bottom centre and with nine light sea-green tail feathers coming out from it.

"I saw that in Father's safe", "That one is a fake and Duusu is my Kwami" Duusu came into the living room and out came Tikki and Plagg they had a lovely hug 

"Emilie Agreste?" "Yes, Marinette" "How did you find out about Me and Adrien being Ladybug and Cat Noir?"

"When I saw footage of Cat Noir on the news and saw his smile I knew that I saw that smile before and I saw it everyday for 12 years in you Adrien and at that moment I saw my son was Cat Noir. As for Marinette it was very easy as you just need to think of Ladybug without her mask and I saw a picture of Marinette on the Ladyblog"

"But why are you here in Brighton?" 

"When I was Feathers and yes that was my superhero name I was in a fight with Evil Man I know stupid name and I through I have beaten him and this was I was your age and dating Gabriel, but last year I discovered that he was back and set for revenge and I knew that I had to bring him down otherwise you and Gabriel would be dead, but he is here in Brighton just have to find him if you two will help me"

Marinette and Adrien look at each other and back at Eleanor "We will" 

Night Time

Adrien and Marinette were inside the guest bedroom Adrien was sitting on the bed and Marinette just sat down on the edge of the bed "You're ok Adrien?" "Of course I'm ok" said a very happy Adrien "My Mom is alive and after we beat Evil Man I have a chance to be part of a family again" Marinette hugs Adrien and looked into his green eyes she moves her face closer and closer to him until their mouths were touching and the next thing they knew they were full on kissing. 

Downstairs Emilie, Dussu, Tikki and Plagg were sitting watching The Great British Bake Off "All of this food is making me so hungry" said Plagg as his mouth watered from watching all of the bakes "I wish Adrien was downstairs watching this I'm going to go and get him" "Plagg I don't think that a good idea" Tikki said but Plagg all ready left. 

Plagg flew right up to the door he looked through it and grasp when he saw Adrien and Marinette in full making out mode he went back downstairs "Well Plagg what did I say", "I need whisky, lots of whisky" Plagg said as he lay down on the sofa "Really Plagg" said Eleanor "Lots of Cat Noir's had had Sex before", "Yes but I'm always out of the room", "Your get over it", "Thanks Duusu".

Upstairs Marinette and Adrien finished having Sex, breathing heavily and complete naked "Wow Adrien that was amazing and you went in there really good" Marinette rest her head on Adrien chest "Anytime Bugaboo anytime".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I uploaded this story on my Wattpad account back in 2017, it was before Gorizilla came out so we didn't know Mrs Agreste name yet so I called her Eleanor Agreste but for here it is being giving her real name Emilie Agreste. 
> 
> The Next Chapter will be the final chapter and sees Ladybug and Cat Noir go head to head with Evil Man


	4. Ladynoir vs Evil Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug and Cat Noir take on Evil Man at the British Airways i360

It has been 1 week since Adrien and Marinette arrived in Brighton and in that time Adrien had found his Mother, learn that she is a Miraculous Holder and is now dating Marinette Dupain-Cheng who is also his crime fighting parter Ladybug. 

During that week Evil Man was planning his final move against Eleanor and he knew that her son and his Girlfriend were helping her meaning that he had more fun to be had. 

Marinette and Adrien were watching the news and they were on the news with the news line reading "Paris teens Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste still Missing" then it changes to a Breaking News report. Marinette and Adrien grasp as they see Evil Man on top of the i360 shouting for Feathers, Ladybug and Cat Noir to show up.

***i360 Tower***

Ladybug and Cat Noir arrived at the scene and saw a crowd and reporters already there, they turn and face Paris famous superhero's with questions "Everyone need to stay back and let me and Cat Noir deal with Evil Man" 

***Paris***

Alya was sitting on her sofa with Nino both were missing their best friends. They were watching TV and saw the live news feed on Ladybug and Cat Noir fighting Evil Man.

"Oh my god Nino, Ladybug and Cat Noir are in Brighton" "I know Alya but why?"

Meanwhile at the Agreste Mansion Gabriel (Who is Hawk Moth) and Nathalie were also watching as well 

***i360 Tower***

"Ah Ladybug and Cat Noir it's nice to meet you" Evil Man yells from the top of the i360 "And where is Feathers?" 

"Feathers is busy" Ladybug said "But she will be here soon, but for now you have to fight the two of us" 

Ladybug gives Cat Noir a kiss on the lips "I Love You" "I Love You Too" they leap onto the i360 to begun their fight. 

***Paris***

Alya and Nino watched the news of Ladybug and Cat Noir vs Evil Man 

"Ah Ladybug and Cat Noir it's nice to meet you" Evil Man yelled from the top of the i360 "And where is Feathers?"

"Feathers?" said Nino "You mean that their are more heroes out there?" 

"Feathers is busy" Ladybug said "But she will be here soon, but for now you have to fight the two of us"

Ladybug gives Cat Noir a kiss on the lips "I Love You" "I Love You Too" they leap onto the i360 to begun their fight. 

Alya brain shut down when she saw Ladybug and Cat Noir kiss and saying that they love each other "N-nino did you hear that?" "Ladynoir is cannon" Nino said. 

***Agreste Mansion***

Gabriel and Nathalie were also watching as well

"Ah Ladybug and Cat Noir it's nice to meet you" Evil Man yelled from the top of the i360 "And where is Feathers?"

"Feathers" Gabriel said in his mind (Gabriel knew that his Wife was a Miraculous holder called Feathers) Gabriel smiled to himself as he knew that his Wife was alive 

"Feathers is busy" Ladybug said "But she will be here soon, but for now you have to fight the two of us"

"Eleanor is working with Ladybug and Cat Noir to bring down Evil Man" Gabriel said in his mind

Ladybug gives Cat Noir a kiss on the lips "I Love You" "I Love You Too" they leap onto the i360 to begun their fight. 

"Took them long enough Sir" Nathalie said 

***i360 Tower***

Ladybug and Cat Noir were on top of the i360 as it was at the very top inside there were scared school kids and teachers who were trapped who wanted to get out Ladybug looked at the people inside the pod "It's ok you're going to be ok", "Yay Ladybug" the kids yelled. 

Ladybug turned around and saw Evil Man holding a gun at Cat's stomach and let go of the trigger causing the bullet to go right into Cat Noir.

Ladybug screamed the most she had ever done in her life and her eyes were watery "NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO" she yelled as Evil Man kicked Cat Noir of the top of the i360, he was fulling down but was caught by Feathers. 

***Paris***

Alya and Nino were glued to the TV watching what was playing in front of them when they saw Cat Noir getting shot and the fear in Ladybug voice they were in complete shock. At the Agreste Mansion the same can be said for Gabriel and Nathalie even through he saw one of his arch emery being killed right in front of him he was mad that he could not do this to Ladybug he saw Feathers catch Cat Noir and saw them change back into his Wife and Son. 

Alya and Nino were also very shocked as they saw Cat Noir was Adrien Agreste "That his Mother" said Nino "Oh my god he found her" said Alya. 

***i360 Tower***

The pod came down and everyone came out Ladybug rush to her dying Boyfriend she was then push onto the ground by Evil Man who then pointed a gun at her head "Well then Eleanor your Son is gone and soon your Daughter in Law, or maybe" he point the gun right at her stomach "Your Grandchild", "Me and Adrien used a condom and I wound know if I was having a child" Ladybug then kicked the gun right out of Evil Man hand she picked it up, pointed it at him and looked at him and then at Adrien and Eleanor "This is for making Adrien lose his family" and then she shot him right through the head killing him. 

***Paris***

Alya and Nino watched Ladybug being push to the ground by Evil Man who then pointed a gun at her head this cause Alya and Nino to hug on to each other knowing that Ladybug was going to be killed on live TV then saw Ladybug killed Evil Man by shooting him in the head "Ladybug just killed him" Alya said "But she's the hero" 

At the Agreste Mansion Gabriel was very shocked as he saw Ladybug killing Evil Man in cold blood he through how amazing it would be if she was working with him. 

***i360 Tower***

Ladybug run to Adrien and put two fingers on his neck feeling for a pulse "He still alive" "Ladybug is there anything you can do?, I can't lose my son", "Yes there is" she then put his hands over the bullet womb and started to talk in an ancient language this cause her body to grow red which was being pass onto Adrien, then Ladybug kissed him and Adrien woke up he saw his Mother and Girlfriend and all 3 of them had a loving hug.

Adrien then looked at the TV camera's who had been filming everything he then touch Ladybug's hand and looked into her eyes "Princess I want to ask you something", "Ok Kitty" "Ladybug can you change back please" Ladybug took a deep breath "OK" in a bright light Marinette was there Adrien started to talk "This pass week being with you has been amazing and I was over the moon when the love of my life was also the greatest superhero of all time and being here with you made me realise that I don't want to leave you Marinette, I want us to have a family and because of that" he got on one knee and put out a little box with a ring. Marinette could not believe what was being played in front of him "I love you Marinette so much and I know we are only 15 but what the hell..... Marinette Dupain-Cheng will you marry me?" 

"YES" Marinette then gave Adrien a huge kiss on the lips "I love you too Adrien" Adrien put the ring on Marinette finger then another kiss. 

***Paris***

Alya and Nino watched as Ladybug brough back Adrien Agreste back from the dead then they were in for a huge surprise when they saw Ladybug change into Marinette Dupain-Cheng "Marinette is Ladybug and Adrien is Cat Noir meaning that Adrienette is cannon" Alya jumped for joy as Nino looked at Alya with laugher in his eyes "Holy Shit" said Nino they saw Adrien pulling out a ring and both of them knew what his mean Adrien was going to ask Marinette to marry her and lets just say that night they did not get enough sleep. 

At the Agreste Mansion Gabriel and Nathalie were over the moon when Adrien was brought back from the dead by Ladybug and a little shock when Adrien asked Marinette to marry her but now that his wife was coming back there was no need to be Hawk Moth anymore. 

That Night Gabriel was by his safe he put a code inside of it and the door open he then walked into his Lair where Nooroo was he looked at his Master "Is anything ok?" "Yes Nooroo it is and I am here to say that you are now free, I'm letting you go as Adrien found Eleanor and are coming home" 

"Thanks Master" Gabriel then looked at the brooch and took the picture of his wife out of it and handed it to Nooroo "Goodbye Nooroo", "Goodbye Gabriel" and with that Nooroo was gone and Hawk Moth lair was no more.

***Next Day***

The Next Day Adrien, Marinette and Eleanor arrived in Paris they walked out of Train Station and saw Alya with Nino who run up and gave them huge hugs "I can't believe our best friends are superhero's and I saw everything that happen at the i360" Marinette and Adrien looked at each other "We got a lot to talk about" 

Marinette was dropped off outside her house she went into the bakery and saw her Mom and Dad run up and give her a loving hug then Adrien and Eleanor arrived home the door opened and Gabriel run and sob into his Wife arms "I through you are gone" he kissed Eleanor and she kissed back he then looked at Adrien "I'm proud of you son you brought back your Mother" he gave Adrien a hug "Now then I have made Pizza". 

The following weeks saw Adrien and Marinette return to school of course everyone wanted to know about being Ladybug and Cat Noir, Chloe and Lila were shocked because Adrien was going to Marry Marinette but after a while grew to expect what Adrien and Marinette were made for each other. 

Adrien had his family back and his Father was more happy now with his Wife back. 

Ladybug and Cat Noir still saved Paris from new evil and overtime new heroes joined Rena Rouge (Alya), Carapace (Nino) and Queen Bee (Chloe) 

As for Nooroo he was found by Master Fu who gave him to a teenage girl who became a new superhero who made Nooroo very happy that he was being used for good. 

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter was hard to read as there is a lot of going forward and back. On Wattpad the flashback scenes were written in Bold which made them stand out by I don't know how to do Bold writing on Archive of Our Own if anyone knows please tell me in the comments below. 
> 
> The Next Story is Family Photo.


End file.
